Do You Trust Me, Gon?
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: Killua gets a threatening message one day, causing him to go into the woods late at night for an intense fight that causes Killua to question Gon if he trusts him.


Killua sighed, staring out the window. He was so bored today. The young boy was craving adventure. When was the next interesting test going or something going to happen? Abruptly, the white haired youth heard somebody knock at the door. "What?" He groaned. The door slammed open and Gon ran in, beaming. "Hey,Killua! Guess what I found in your mail? I think we might have another adventure!" Killua glared at him, angry. "Gon! You went through my stuff, you idiot!?" Gon only shrugged off his friend's attitude, handing him the already opened letter. "Calm down. I didn't read it _yet_ , okay? I just took it out of the envelope. Just look at it, will you?" Killua groaned again and began reading it.

Dear Killua,

It's been a long time since I've last seen you. Since you injured us and ran off. I don't think that it would hurt to see you again. It's time to see if you truly do have what it takes to be an powerful assassin. Meet us at the park at 9:00, come **ALONE**.If you bring someone, there will be consequences.

From,

 **The killer family that you hurt so long ago**

 **P.s. If you don't show up, you better believe that we will hunt you down and kill you, ripping every single organ out of your body one by one. We will murder all of your loved ones until there is nothing left for you in the world. We will stab you like you did your brother. The pain will be endless. You better come. Or you know what'll happen if you don't, you dirty child. See you there~**

Killua's hand shook badly,his eyes wide and his heart pounding. Kill him? Hurt everyone until there is nothing left for him in the world? Rip his organs out one by one? Killua felt like he was going to be sick. "...Killua, are you okay?" Gon asked with a frown, but Killua didn't answer. His heart pounded faster and faster, and sweat trickled down the sides of his face. He became incredibly pale. Abruptly, Killua's eyes widened even more and he clamped both hands over his mouth after stuffing the letter in his pocket. The boy ran out of Gon's room, ignoring his friend yelling after him. Killua rushed into the bathroom past Mito who was walking by, he fell to his knees in front of the toilet, throwing up his breakfast. He made gasping and heaving sounds as he emptied the contents in his stomach.

Mito rushed over beside him, rubbing his back as he gagged. Gon was leaning against the doorway with a worried expression. After a few minutes, Killua flushed the toilet, his stomach now empty. Mito asked if he was okay, and he slowly nodded in response. The boy wiped his mouth with his arm, slowly standing up. Mito and Gon led him to the kitchen where Mito checked his temperature, which Killua tried to protest to and say that he was fine, but Mito did it anyways.

"...No fever" Mito said as she checked the temperature. Killua was sitting on the couch next to Gon. Killua shrugged casually,"I told you that it was nothing. So I got sick a little bit. It happens. I probably just ate fast or something." Mito nodded."Yes, that's most likely it." Killua let out a relieved sigh, glad that she had bought it, until Gon suddenly said,"But Killua, you didn't get sick until you read that letter-" Killua flicked Gon in the forehead, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and pain. " **Idiot**! Don't say that!" Killua said with a glare. Gon rubbed his forehead before glaring himself. "But it's true! What's up with you? What's in that letter that's _so_ bad? To the point where it would make you get sick like that? And why won't you tell us what it is!?" Killua went silent, looking down.

"Killua..." Mito said warily. "Is there something that you want to tell us?" Killua froze for a second. Maybe... maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least tell them that he wanted to go out alone tonight. He opened his mouth to say something,"...I..." _If you bring someone, there will be **consequences**._ The words echoed in his mind. Killua's mouth snapped shut. _No_. He couldn't say anything. Gon or Mito might try to follow him. Gon especially. Killua shook his head. "Nope. Nothing at all" He lied. He then stood up and walked off. "...I'm going outside now. I gotta go do a few things." "U-Umm... okay.." Mito barely had time to answer as her nephew's best friend disappeared from sight. Gon watched after him with a confused frown. /What's going on with you...?\\\

That night Killua laid awake in bed, thinking about what to do. It was currently 8:45 p.m, and the young ex-assassin boy was running out of time. He was staring up at the ceiling of Gon's room, deep in thought. Gon was fast asleep on his bed, laying on his side away from Killua. Killua was laying on a mattress, very close to the older boy's bed. Lucky for him, Mito and Gon's grandmother were sleeping as well, so they wouldn't notice him leave either. That was, if he even decided to go. Biting his lip, Killua checked his watch again for the time. 8:52. Killua sighed, stressed. /What am I gonna do...?\\\ He thought. /They all hate me. I hurt them before I ran off. Imagining what they would do to me now... it's scary. If I go, I could get seriously hurt. Or I could die even...\\\ He glanced at Gon. /But if I don't go, they'll track me down and destroy Gon and his family. I can't risk that. I _have_ to go.\\\ _But they'll hurt me if I go. But If I don't go, they'll hurt Gon and the others. If I do go, I will most likely die. If I don't, everyone else definitely will die._ After a few more minutes of the Angel and demon arguing on each shoulder, Killua anxiously looked at the time. /8:57. I can still make it!\\\ _Wait! If I go, I can die, remember!? I'll never see Gon again! But if I go and I do die, at least I'll die knowing Gon and his family are safe._ The Angel fell silent. Killua sighed, pushing off the covers and sat up. /I'm going.\\\ He finally decided. The boy silently moved past Gon's bed and over to the window, opening it. He glanced at Gon one last time with a frown. /Sorry, Gon.\\\ He then silently climbed out the window and jumped down, immediately taking off.

Unknown to Killua, Gon was awake the whole time. Gon sat up and walked over to the window. He could still see Killua's running form outside. /I knew something was up with you!\\\ He thought. /But where are you going...?\\\ The older boy climbed out and ran after Killua secretly, leaving the bedroom window open.

Killua caught his breath once he reached the park and checked his watch. It read 9:00. Gon hid behind a nearby tree with a look of utter confusion on his face. What the hell was Killua doing at a park at 9:00 at night...? Killua, on the other hand, was looking around, confused. "Where the hell-" He started, but was cut short when he felt himself get kicked hard in the back, sending him flying and landing on the ground. Gon's eyes widened in shock. Killua slowly pushed himself up and looked behind him to see his big brother standing there with a sick smirk. "Illumi" He rasped with a glare. The young boy stood up, clenching his fists. "Why is it _just_ _you_ here? Where are the others?!" Illumi sighed."Mom and Dad said that they couldn't stand to see your face so they sent me here to get the job done!" Killua glared even harder. "...By the way, you came alone, right?" Illumi abruptly asked, looking around. "Of course I did! What do you want anyways!?"

Illumi folded his arms. "I'm obviously here to fight you. I want to see how strong you are. To see how strong you've grown. ...However, we can skip the fight." Killua's eyes widened, but he didn't let his guard down. "... **If** **you agree to come home and continue the family business, and become the ultimate assassin"** Gon's eyes widened in horror and he looked to his best friend. /Killua...?\\\ Killua clenched his fists so hard it hurt, but he didn't care. The boy looked up, anger shining in his eyes. "No way! I will never become like you and that old man and woman! Never!" "That's exactly the kind of talk that's gonna get you hurt!" Illumi growled before slamming into his brother, sending him flying, landing hard against a tree near the one that Gon was hiding behind. "Killua..." Gon mumbled quietly with a pained expression, seeing his friend get beat up by his own brother.

Killua groaned in pain, slowly getting up. He glared at his brother before running over and punching him extremely hard in the gut, causing Illumi to howl in pain; Killua then kicked him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Illumi picked himself back up, giving Killua a death look."You Little Bastard...!" He growled before picking Killua up by the throat, his hand gripping tight at it. Killua made choking and coughing sounds, gripping at his brother's hands, trying to get him to let him go; no avail. "You think your so tough..." Illumi growled, pulling out a knife from his belt. Killua continues to struggle, gasping for air. "...But all you are is a little teenage bad-ass brat who's in way over his head!" He stated with anger, using the knife to slice across Killua's chest, earning Illumi a pained yelp from the boy; he then punched him hard in the face, getting the same reaction. Killua's struggling began to slow down as he vision started to tunnel. Abruptly, Killua let out a gasp as he fell to the ground before coughing hard. Someone had run over and punched Illumi hard in the face, causing the man to let go of Killua and fall down hard, skidding across the dirt, putting some distance between Killua, Illumi and the attacker.

Killua froze while still clutching his throat as he heard a familiar voice say,"Killua! Are you okay!?" The person's tone was laced with concern. Killua looked up at the person as he knelt down next to the younger boy." **Gon**... what the hell are you doing out here...?!" "I'm out here to help you." Gon answered with a stern expression. Killua wiped at his bloody nose with the back of his hand and glared at him. "Idiot! You followed me here, didn't you?! Just great. He's gonna go after you now, too!" "You are really hurt badly already and your struggling to fight on your own! Who's the idiot here?" Killua opened his mouth to protest, but froze when he saw Illumi charging toward them. Both 13-year-old boys let out yelps as they ran in opposite directions. Illumi ended up hitting a tree hard and struggled to get his senses back.

Seeing this as a opportunity to get away for now, Killua swiftly grabbed Gon's hand and took off with him in a direction, running as fast as they could, Killua glancing behind them every now and then. Both boys breathed heavily as they fell to their knees under a tree only a mile away from Illumi. They were safe. At least for now. "...I can't hide from him forever" Killua spoke in a serious tone once they caught their breath. "It would make me seem cowardly at this point. I have to get out and fight soon. He's going to find us before we know it." Gon said nothing and only grimaced, looking down. The white haired abruptly looked to him. "Gon." Gon gazed at him. "Why would you do something so stupid as to follow me out here late at night and fight my brother? This isn't your battle." He stated. "...I don't care" Gon riposted, causing Killua to glare at him. "I don't care if it's my battle or not. You could have choked to death if I hadn't gone out there and we both know it. I had to help you no matter what."

Killua softened and he sighed, closing his eyes in thought. "You know what, Gon? You can't always expect to protect you're loved ones. No matter how hard you try to prevent it, they're gonna get hurt once in a while. That's just how it goes. ...I mean, look at us for example. You couldn't protect and be there for me when Illumi hypnotized me into killing people." Gon frowned solemnly, remembering."Ah,don't give me that look, Gon!" Gon looked to him, confused to see Killua gazing back at him. "It's annoying. Quit feeling bad for things that you can't help. It's only gonna drag you down in the future. If I were you, I would quit focusing on how you _could've_ helped people and concentrate on how you can protect them _now_. But don't _always_ expect to be there. It's impossible. And no matter what you say or do, that will never change." Gon sighed, thinking about what his best friend just said. "KILLUA!" Yelled Illumi from not too far away. Gon jumped. "...Gon" Gon turned to him. "Get away from here." Gon's eyes widened and he shook his head. "What!? No way, Killua! You'll probably get killed if you fight him on your own!" "GON! Honestly, why do you insist on protecting me so much?" Killua sighed, running a hand through those soft, silver locks.

"...Let me ask you a question then." "Eh?" Gon said, confused. "Okay...?" "Do you trust me?" Gon made a surprised expression,"K-Killua..." "Just answer it!" Gon sighed and Killua repeated himself. "Do you trust me, Gon?" "Of course I do!" Gon answered genuinely with a frown. "Then I need you to get away from here. Get as far away as you can. I want to face my brother _on_ _my_ _own_ " Gon finally sighed after a minute, looking his friend straight in the eyes. Brown met Blue. "...Fine. Just promise you'll come back alive." Killua rolled his eyes, acting like his usual cocky self, "Yeah,Yeah. I promise." Gon nodded and got on his feet, running off. Killua watched his friend disappear from his view before turning and looking to Illumi who was getting closer and closer. He stood up and ran over, kicking and punching him hard in the gut. Illumi used his knife and sliced his brother across the head. Killua hissed in pain, backing up. They continued to fight, Killua getting hurt badly the most.

Abruptly, Illumi took the knife and jabbed it deep in his brother's side before slicing him on both cheeks. Blood was streaming out from Killua's side and onto the ground. The young boy growled before pulling the knife out, wincing in great pain in the process. More blood poured out. He then launched at his brother with his **Thunderbolt** attack multiple times. Once he finished, he was extremely weak, and he looked to Illumi who was painfully and gradually getting up. "So..." Killua rasped. "...Have you had enough or do you want more?" "...N-No..." Illumi replied. "You win, Killua. I underestimated you. " Killua smirked. "...In that case... **get out of here. Now."** Illumi growled and began to walk away. "Oh yeah, Illumi!" Killua abruptly called and Illumi looked to him; the man flinched at his little brother's icy stare. "...Tell Mom and Dad to move on from me. I will never be an assassin like them and I'm never going back home. You got that?" Illumi gradually nodded with a glare before running off. Killua smirked after him. Abruptly, the boy felt weak and dizzy; he fell to the ground. /...So...tired...\\\ He rasped in his mind. He didn't notice that a small pool of blood was surrounding him. /...Gonna... close my eyes...for just...a moment...\\\ With that thought, he gradually closed his eyes. ...The minute he did, he couldn't open them again.

Gon waited anxiously for Killua to come back safe and okay. Five minutes passed and he still didn't come back. Ten. Still no. Twelve. No Killua. /What's taking him so long?\\\ Gon thought with a frown. He couldn't hear any more fighting in the distance, so he only figured that Killua won and Illumi left. But if that was the case, where's Killua? The older boy sighed and decided to go look for his best friend. He took the path in which he came in order to get back to the ex-assassin boy. Once he finally discovered Killua, his eyes widened, seeing his friend on the ground and not moving. With a shout of the younger boy's name, he rushed over. There was an expression of horror on his face, seeing the pool of blood that Killua was lying in. He knelt down and held Killua close, not caring about the blood. His heart nearly stopped at how hurt his friend was.

Two large bloody, deep cuts on each of his cheeks, one on his head, scratches everywhere from his head to his feet, a big, deep and bloody cut across his pale chest which was still slowly pouring out blood, and his shirt was ripped at the side, revealing a horribly deep and extremely bloody gash in the boy's side, yet it had stopped pouring out warm blood by now. What scared Gon the most was that Killua wasn't breathing.

"Killua" Gon said, shaking his friend roughly. "Killua! Killua, wake up!" Fear filled Gon's eyes. _Fear_. An emotion that the usually so happy and upbeat boy rarely ever showed. "Killua...Killua, c'mon... open your eyes!" Gon sighed shakily, holding his friend even tighter. "...Killua...please...don't die...Killua..." Tears formed in the Enhancer's hazelnut eyes and he swallowed hard, trying to hold them back; it didn't work. Silver threads of tears fell like small snowy flakes. He allowed the tears to fall over his cheeks like a fretful stream over some boulders. He finally gave in to the urge to sob. The youth cried hysterically, his whole body shaking. He didn't want to lose Killua. He _couldn't_ lose Killua. If he loses him... he'll have nobody left. If he loses him... he'll never forgive himself. But what could he do at this point? Killua was...he was...

Gon cried even harder, not even wanting to _think_ about that word that brought him so much pain. He sniffled and gasped now and then. He felt so helpless just sitting there with his most likely dead friend in his arms, crying his heart out. He knew that his aunt and grandmother wouldn't notice that the two boys were gone until morning, and Gon had been so dumb to forget his phone to call for help if it was needed, so nobody was coming to their rescue anytime soon. It was nobody but him and Killua in this cold, secluded park past nine at night.

The raven haired sniffled, his crying coming to a halt after a few minutes. He couldn't sob anymore, yet tears still streamed down his cheeks, but they were gradually coming now. The tears came steadily, like a faucet of a sink, slowly dripping off his chin and onto the boy in his arms. Just as he was about to give up and stand up to carry Killua to the hospital, he froze when he abruptly felt a shift in his arms. His heart pounded. The hunter immediately looked down. He put his hand to Killua's heart only to find out that it was slowly beginning to pump again; a small seed of hope grew in Gon's heart.

Suddenly, Killua's blue eyes opened wide and he sucked in a breath only to cough badly, spitting up a little bit of blood in the process. Relief rushed through Gon and his heart began to beat at a normal pace, seeing that his friend was alright. Killua wiped his mouth with his ripped sleeve and slowly sat up. "Where...?" The boy mumbled to himself. He looked around and froze when he saw Gon there. "G-Gon?" He asked in confusion. "When did you get there?" Gon forced himself to smile. "J-Just a little while ago. I saw you a little weak there, so I decided to help you out." Killua noticed that something was wrong. He saw that Gon's eyes glistened like morning frost with tears. He was about to open his mouth to ask why his friend was crying, but Gon beat him to the punch with another question. "...Wh-What happened between you and your brother?" Killua shrugged, wincing in the process. "I ended up winning the little battle that we had with each other. I told him to go home and tell my parents to move on from me. I never want to become an assassin like them." Killua smiled sheepishly,"...Th-Though, it _does_ run in my family of course. And the word 'Kill' _is_ in my name, and-" Killua's eyes widened in shock and he was cut off as Gon pulled him into a tight hug, causing the boy to wince in pain once again. "H-Hey..." Killua mumbled as he gradually hugged his best friend back, blushing with embarrassment. "Don't hug so tight. Th-That hurts, you know." "You asked me why I insist on protecting you so much..." Gon whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's because I don't wanna lose you. You're my best friend. My precious best friend. If I ever lost you, I'd have nobody left. And I don't ever wanna risk losing your friendship. You're everything to me..." Killua froze as he heard Gon cry before he rolled his eyes, closing them with a grin as Gon hugged him tighter.

"...Idiot"

Kitten: FINALLY DONE! YAY!

Kitten: Hope you liked it! Kitten out!


End file.
